


The Festival of Fluva

by Meynara



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Collars, Diplomacy, Fuck Or Die, Fucking for the Cause, M/M, the writer regrets nothing, well sorta I mean technically but not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: When Shiro and Hunk are on a diplomatic mission to the planet Calabisia, they hit a snag in talks to obtain a medicine needed for an illness that was spreading across the system.The Monarch will not view the two as adults until they participate in the festival that happened to be the day they arrived.





	The Festival of Fluva

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Collars" and "Fuck or Die" for Bottom Shiro Week.

When Hunk had agreed to go to Calabisia to assist Shiro with peace talks, he had thought nothing of it. He and the Atlas had gotten into a groove when it came to meeting new races and introducing themselves to the neighbors as it were, with Hunk assisting with his culinary masterpieces and Shiro relying on what he had learned in his years of leadership and adjusting as needed for each species.

The Kzuians, however, were a unique challenge as their Monarch refused to partake of anything that was prepared by anyone other than their own chef, and held themselves as being better than the pair of humans who had come to speak,  _ despite  _ the fact they had been  **invited** to come. It wasn’t until they had been dismissed by the Monarch that anyone had seen fit to try to explain to the pair.

“The Unmated are seen as children,” the young Kzuian who had been assigned to the pair said, her voice soft as her tail swished away behind her. “As neither of you bear a Mating Collar, and have not partaken in the Festival of Fluva, Our Kind and Magnificent Monarch cannot speak with you as equals.”

Eyes narrowed, Shiro’s head moved to the side ever so slightly. “If that is the case, why were we asked to come? Our species does things differently, we don’t have...any of that.”

“Y-yeah,” Hunk swallowed. “And like, we don’t know when this Festival is, or what it entails, or anything else, so why--”

The Kzuian laughed, her voice sounding almost like wind chimes tinkling in the wind. “That is why you are here. So that there will be those who understand among the Offworlders. The Festival of Fluva begins this evening and lasts for three days. During that time, you must find a Collar for one of you to wear, and then you must take one another in view of the rest of those at the festival. There are areas scattered about where one may take care of thei--”

“We have to ha-- we have to  _ mate  _ in front of whoever attends the Festival?” Hunk could hear the irritation in Shiro’s voice more than see it, Shiro’s posture unchanged from where he stood, watching the young female.

Nodding, her face fell. “It is an Honored Tradition. It is something you can decide not to do, of course, but you will always be seen as children, and Our Monarch will not take too kindly to Our Traditions being ignored.”

Before Shiro could speak again, he felt a gentle hand on the inside of his elbow -- Hunk’s. “Can we have a moment to talk about this, please?” While Shiro’s voice had held irritation, Hunk’s was soft with an undercurrent of fear.

“Of course, I will be within calling distance past the doorway,” the Kzuian gave the pair a smile, nodding towards said doorway, her tail falling still behind her. “I will come retrieve you when it is time to begin. I am sure you will have made your decision by then.” Giving a small bow from the waist, she quickly turned and left.

Only when the door was shut did Shiro’s posture sag, causing him to let out a breath before sitting on the elongated couch like seating that was along the wall. “I’m sorry, Hunk. If I’d known what was coming, I wouldn’t--”

“Uh uh,  _ don’t  _ go there. We both know the Coalition needs this alliance.” Carefully, Hunk sat beside him, gentle hand now resting on Shiro’s knee before laughing. “Though I’m sure you probably would’ve rather had  **Keith** here for this than me.”

Snorting, Shiro shook his head. “Mm. Keith’s gotten better over the years, but I don’t know that he would’ve reacted too well to this. Being put on the spot to do something that  _ isn’t  _ fighting or related to it?” He took a breath before letting it out. “He might have gone along with it -- maybe even enthusiastically -- or he would’ve stormed right on out rather than thinking it through.”

“You looked like you wanted to storm out, honestly,” Hunk hummed, leaning forward before looking up at Shiro, mildly surprised by the pink that was dusting his cheeks. “Which I mean, I get! Keith or Lance, or maybe even Pidge would’ve been better for this sort of thing. The...well, performing part of it, anyway. I know I’m not much to look at, but…”

When Hunk trailed off and looked away, Shiro frowned, his arm reaching around Hunk’s shoulders, hand squeezing down on his shoulder before pulling Hunk into his side. “I don’t care what others say, Hunk. You are absolutely gorgeous, okay? And you’re just as capable as anyone else. I’m not going to force you to do this, though. I know I’d rather have you at my side than some random Kzuian.”

“You wouldn’t just do this with someone you didn’t know, either, though, right? Even...even if we -- if the Coalition really needs this alliance?” Hunk’s voice was uncertain even as he leaned into Shiro. “I couldn’t just--”

“Hunk,  _ Hunk _ , relax. I’m  _ not  _ going to do anything without you -- and I’m not going to make  _ you  _ do anything.” Shiro’s grasp on Hunk tightened momentarily. “We can find another way if we need to, we don’t have to do this.”

Hunk closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm himself, thinking about it. They were there for a reason -- they needed the help of the Kzuian’s doctors and herbalists for an illness that was starting to grow through this part of the universe. If they didn’t secure the alliance, people would die.

Maybe Hunk wasn’t Shiro’s preferred partner for this sort of thing, especially since they hadn’t ever done anything remotely sexual before, but…

“I’ll do it, Shiro,” his voice was quiet, but firm. “I’ll do it. I’m just -- I just hope we can make the best of it, yeah?” Hesitantly, he turned his head to look up and over at Shiro.

Grey eyes shone with something akin to admiration, lips quirked up into a small smile. “You’ll be just fine, I promise. I don’t imagine they’re going to be critiquing our performance if it’s something every Kzuian has to do to become an adult. We’ll just need to make sure this collar looks good on me, mm?” And before Hunk could protest, there were warm lips pressed softly against his own, and Shiro…

...Shiro felt so much  _ softer  _ than he had ever expected. Something within Hunk reacted to that, a warmth in his chest, in his heart, hands reaching up to cup either side of Shiro’s face as he leaned up into the kiss with a groan. All he wanted to do in that moment was devour every bit of Shiro that he could, wanted to enjoy this, this moment that was just the two of them.

But it wasn’t meant to be -- the Kzuian girl giggled as she knocked on the doorframe.

It was time.

* * *

 

Shiro kept hold onto one of Hunk’s hands, leading him through the Festival. They were trying to find something on the edge, trying to find something that wasn’t going to have them on open display in front of everyone, but every time they found a place, there were already Kzuians occupying the area, until they finally found an unoccupied ‘mating cell’.

Almost right in the middle of the festivities.

_ Almost as if it was left that way intentionally. _

The Admiral could see the Kzuian Monarch closeby, causing him to tug Hunk closer as they moved onto the little platform. They were both clad in long, dark silken robes that left little to the imagination as they’d walked by, with nothing worn beneath them -- as they had been instructed.

“You ready?” Shiro leaned in, pressing his forehead against Hunk’s, expression soft. “Still time to back out if you don’t want to do this.”

Taking a deep breath, Hunk closed his eyes and nodded. “I can do this. It’s just...just the two of us here.” Dark brown eyes opened, meeting grey as Hunk squeezed Shiro’s hand for a long moment before letting go, taking a small step back before reaching forward to undo the flimsy belt holding Shiro’s robe closed, gently pushing the material back until it fell to the ground, leaving Shiro fully exposed to all around them.

Hunk had to pause for a moment because small glimpses in the past hadn’t prepared him for what he was seeing right then. Scars riddled pale skin, but didn’t detract from the beauty within at all -- if anything, it only enhanced it, leaving Hunk frozen for a long moment, only moving when Shiro opened his mouth to speak.

He didn’t get a sound out before Hunk’s mouth was on his, tongue quickly darting in as if to finish where they had left off before, only this time? Hunk had no intentions of stopping, even as Shiro’s hand reached down to remove Hunk’s belt, pushing the material away until Hunk was just as bare as he was, flesh hand pulling the other close to him.

Only when they were both in need of air did Hunk pull back, enough so that he could look the short distance up to Shiro before holding out two matching bands of soft black leather. Letting Shiro grab one of them, he held the other up, gently placing it around Shiro’s neck, taking care that it wasn’t clasped too tightly, licking his lips as the task was finished. “Here before the Monarch and their people, I take you, Takashi Shirogane, as my mate, until the light of Fluva ceases to be.”

The words were simple, the meaning clear. Even if this was only to secure medicine for beings who likely had never even  **_heard_ ** of the Kzuians, Calabisia, Fluva, or Voltron? Hunk would honor the words he had spoken.

The thought left a lump in Shiro’s throat as he held up the collar matching his own to place around Hunk’s neck. It was awkward, with his bulky, floating prosthetic hand, but he managed well enough, giving Hunk a small smile before, “Here before the Monarch and their people, I take you, Hawea Garrett, as my mate. Until the light of Fluva ceases to be.” There was a brief pause before he leaned down to press his lips to Hunk’s once more, this time only briefly as he felt Hunk’s hands move to rest on his hips, large and warm.

Leaning up, Hunk whispered into Shiro’s ear, “Ready to finish this?” even as he gently ground their hips together, their dicks both steadily hardening as Shiro let out a low moan. With Hunk pressed against him like this, holding onto him like this, he could easily picture the two of them alone with nothing but the large pile of pillows at their feet.

Hunk even felt he could do the same as he gently turned Shiro and pressed back so that he would land softly on top of the pillows, letting out a soft yelp as Hunk placed himself between Shiro’s thighs, pressing down on top of him. “I’ve got you, Shiro. I’ve got you. God, you’re  _ gorgeous  _ like this.” Lips pressed against Shiro’s jaw, teeth nipping gently, almost hesitantly as one hand reached to the side, patting around the pillows until it found what he was looking for -- lube.

(Even other species needed lubrication for reproduction. It was equal parts reassuring and awkward to know that. Hunk was just grateful it was there when he needed it.)

“I promise, I’m gonna make this as good for you as I can,” he continued, still somewhat nervous, though not as much so as he had anticipated, letting knowledge and instinct guide him now. 

**_Especially_ ** as he saw Shiro’s gaze soften, his posture relaxing, everything practically screaming how much he was trusting Hunk in the moment. “I know you will.”

Lips moving past the collar now nestled against Shiro’s neck, Hunk put his weight on his knees as he slowly kissed his way down Shiro’s body, taking his time, making sure to give every little scratch, every scar he felt deserved to be loved as his hands opened the container of lube, putting a small amount on his fingers before gently probing at Shiro’s hole. Beneath him, Shiro’s body tensed for a long moment before letting out an audible sigh as a single finger slid inside, gently working him open with slow, gentle thrusts.

As Hunk’s lips began circling one of Shiro’s nipples, he let out a breathy moan, hands both reaching up to grasp at Hunk, the organic hand feeling much more gentle along Hunk’s side as the prosthetic grabbed onto his hip. Hunk could feel the fingers digging into his hip, but he didn’t mind it in the slightest. In fact, he welcomed it, enjoying the feeling as his lips began trailing lower, lingering over scar tissue as he began to press a second finger in, still moving slow and gentle, eyes cast up to watch Shiro’s face as he continued.

“You’re opening nice and well for me, Shiro,  _ so  _ well for me,” Hunk spoke against Shiro’s abdomen, fingers pressing in as far as he could, causing Shiro’s back to arch up against him, his dick hard against Hunk’s chest. “So well, just a little bit more and we’ll get started. Gotta get you nice and stretched, first.”

Shiro groaned. “Hunk,  _ Hunk _ , please  **don’t** ,  _ please _ , faster…?” Fingers from both hands dug into Hunk’s hips, causing him to close his eyes and let out a moan against his abdomen, right next to Shiro’s bobbing dick. In response, Hunk slid in a third finger, this one moving faster than the two before it, even as Shiro’s body clung to him for all he was worth, almost riding Hunk’s fingers.

“You really think you’re ready for me?” Hunk’s voice was low, husky even as he pressed his lips against the skin along the crease where Shiro’s leg met the rest of his body, causing Shiro to shiver and nod quickly, hips pressing down against Hunk’s hand.

There was only a moment of hesitation before Hunk pushed himself up to sitting, grabbing the lube once more as he pulled his fingers out of Shiro’s ass, spreading lube on his dick and gently pressing a dab against Shiro’s hole, making sure there was plenty before lining himself up, gaze moving to lock onto Shiro’s face, as if looking for reassurance.

Nodding to himself, he gently pressed inward, groaning and grasping at the pillows beneath Shiro as the other man threw his head back with a low, loud moan, clenching down against Hunk’s dick. Bit by bit, he continued pressing in until finally,  _ finally  _ he bottomed out.

Both men were breathing heavily, watching one another with lust-clouded eyes before a stray shout caught them both off guard. Several Kzuians were gathered about them, and one had begun to cheer, jumping in place as others watched intently. Swallowing, Hunk’s body trembled above Shiro’s before his hands reached to grasp onto Shiro’s hips.

If they wanted a show? Hunk would  _ give  _ them a show. Pulling himself back, he was almost completely separated from Shiro before slamming forward, skin slamming against skin with a pleasant smacking sound. He pulled back and slammed forward, again and again, pumping himself against Shiro’s ass, holding on so hard that they were both sure there would be small bruises left behind come morning.

Neither one of them could complain about that. Shiro couldn’t complain about much of anything, his world narrowed to what was happening in his pelvic region, feeling Hunk’s fingers digging in, feeling his dick moving in and out as his own dick left precome against his abdomen.

The pace Hunk set was fast and hard, and it wasn’t long before he leaned down, pausing for a moment to press a rough kiss to Shiro’s lips, both moaning into the kiss before Hunk pulled back just enough that their lips weren’t touching. “I want you to touch yourself, Shiro. I want you to come with me. I know you can do it.” Even with the roughness, there was still an underlying gentleness in everything Hunk did, eyes alight with admiration and excitement as he leaned back up, resuming the brutal pace as Shiro’s hand reached to wrap around himself, pumping in time with Hunk’s thrusts.

“Shiro,  _ Shiro _ , you feel so  **good** around me, so  _ great _ ,  **_fuck_ ** , I’m coming, come  **_with me…_ ** !” Fingers dug into Shiro’s hips as Hunk’s hips met his, his cock twitching in Shiro’s ass even as Shiro spilled onto his own abdomen with a moan.

Breaths mingled as they watched one another once more before Hunk pulled himself back and out of Shiro’s ass, moving to lay beside and pull Shiro up against him, snug against Shiro’s back and ignoring the slowly dissipating crowd. They weren’t interesting anymore by Kzuian standards, but neither really cared.

They had succeeded, and come morning they would be able to speak with the Monarch as equals, and secure the medicine needed to prevent a system wide epidemic.

But for that moment? The two were more than content to lay together and rest.

And  _ maybe  _ even enjoy a bit more of the festival once they were rested.

**Author's Note:**

> [Now with art by ALRocket!!!](https://twitter.com/alrocket17/status/1085714928563048448)


End file.
